Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell. More particularly, the present invention relates to the improvement of the structure of a fuel cell to be received in a stack case.
Description of Related Art
In general, a fuel cell (e.g., a polymer electrolyte fuel cell) has a constitution in which a plurality of cells each including an electrolyte sandwiched between separators are stacked. In a pile of cells (a cell stack) having a constitution in which the cells are stacked in this manner, end plates are provided at both ends of the member in a stack direction of the member, and high voltage components such as relays and bus bars (conductive plates) are further provided sometimes (e.g., see Patent Document 1). Moreover, such a pile of cells is received in a stack case made of, for example, a resin or the like, and connected to an external device (e.g., a PCU or the like) through an output cable.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-362165